chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Donkey Kong
<< Pit | All 4 U | Pikachu >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 DK's back and ready to take you through one "heck" of a game! Returning with a mostly (aesthetically) identical moveset from Brawl shouldn't be too off putting however as DK's stronger than ever with his significant speed boost in nearly everything he does making him a true balance of speed and strength. He's REALLY ready to bring the pain. Speaking of bringing the pain he has numerous devastating customizable moves making him a truly fierce force on the Battlefield.! He's even brought his classic roll from Donkey Kong Country into the mix. The classic Kong is still a threat on the Battlefield and shouldn't be counted out just yet. SSB4 DK Screen 1.jpg|DK misses a Giant Punch on Samus. SSB4 DK Screen 2.jpg|Donkey gives a big thumbs up on the Battlefield. SSB4 DK Screen 3.jpg|Donkey Kong finishes a devastating Spinning Kong combo on King Koopa. (ain't alliteration awesome)? SSB4 DK Screen 4.jpg|DK his both Mario and Samus with Spinning Kong. SSB4 DK Screen 5.jpg|DK doesn't seem to mind Kirby and Pikachu on his shoulders. SSB4 DK Screen 6.jpg|Mega appears a bit annoyed with DK... SSB4 DK Screen 7.jpg|Donkey MONKEYS around with the Jumbo Screen! (i'll go die now) SSB4 DK Screen 8.jpg|Donkey roams around Arena Ferox. SSB4 DK Screen 9.jpg|Donkey uses Hand Slap on Kirby and Link. SSB4 DK Screen 10.jpg|Donkey and Pikachu check out the Mushroom Kingdom. Moveset Special *Giant Punch: A Smash classic, DK winds up his fist for a devastating hit. **TBA **Storm Punch: DK uses the Giant Punch with a little twist(er)...he releases a non-damaging whirlwind that keeps opponents at bay. *Headbutt: DK quickly slams his head into an opponent, leaving them buried for some follow up attacks. **Jumping Headbutt: DK jumps before using a headbutt. This buries opponents for a shorter time though. **Super Headbutt: A slow variant of Headbutt that is resistent to being launched. *Spinning Kong: A great horizontal recovery move that's powerful on the ground **Chopper Kong: Spins high into the air but it does no damage **Giant Blow: *Hand Slap: One of DK's signature moves from Donkey Kong country that allows him to smack the ground with his bare palms and cause shockwaves. It can now be used in midair for a spike(?). **Electrical Variant **TBA *Konga Beat: DK's rhythm based Final Smash that quickly emits long ranged shockwaves. He's now given a little bar akin to Donkey Konga where he is given a bar showing when beats will appear, as to make it easier. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Cross n' Uppercut; Super Smash Bros.) *Dash Attack (Barrel Roll; Donkey Kong Country) *Strong Side (DK Backhand; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Quick Swat; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Hiding Strike; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Put Your Hands Together; Super Smash Bros.) *Up Smash (Sky Clap; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Hammer Slammer; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spinning Kong Alpha; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Spiking Double Hand Smash; Super Smash Bros.) *Backward Aerial (DK Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Upward Aerial (Skyward Headbutt; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Aerial (TBA) Grabs *Pummel (DK Smack) *Forward Throw (Cargo Carry) *Backward Throw (Power Beam) *Up Throw (Upward Fling) *Down Throw (Ground Smash) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: DK beats his chest like a stereotypical gorilla. *Side: DK shakes his fur. *Down: DK turns to the screen and shakes his head in a confused manner. Stage Introduction *Donkey bursts out of a barrel. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Boss Beaten; Donkey Kong Country *Donkey does a flip and flexes his muscles. *DK does a standard chest beating pose. *Holds his hands together above his head and shakes them whilst looking around. Pallettes #Donkey Kong #DKC P2 Donkey #Cranky Pallette #DK64 Blue DK #Green Palette #Super Donkey Kong #Yellow DK #Pink Donkey Kong Jr. Palette Category:Blog posts